


St. Patrick's Day in Beacon Hills

by Zoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles celebrate St. Patrick's Day in their own, special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Day in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnemployedPhilosopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnemployedPhilosopher/gifts).



Stiles Stilinski loved holidays and St. Patrick’s Day was no exception. It was a day to drink, have fun, wear green, eat food, and hang out with his friends. All the things he enjoyed most. For Derek Hale, the werewolf equivalent of Grumpy Cat and Stile’s boyfriend, it was just another day he had to humor Stiles’ incessant need to dress him in ridiculous clothes.

“Come on Derek!” Stiles whined. “You have to wear the hat to Scott’s party!”

“I’m not wearing the hat,” Derek replied flatly. “You wear the hat you like it so much.”

“I’m already wearing green, dude!” Stiles gestured to himself, indicating the lime green shirt, green socks, and false green glasses. “You’re not even wearing green underwear!”

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned against the bedroom doorframe. Stiles never had a problem with his usual black, white, grey, or any mix thereof look until it was a holiday. “I’m not changing or wearing the hat. You make me wear ridiculous things every holiday. Can I have one off?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, a look that Derek didn’t completely trust, because he could never tell if Stiles was scheming or deciding to favor him.

“No, you can’t.”

This time it was the former and it came with the stubborn look that Derek found both incredibly aggravating and annoyingly attractive.

“Fine,” he grumbled and snatched the hat out of Stiles’ hands, and didn’t miss how delighted his boyfriend looked. “Whatever.” Derek stood in front of the bedroom mirror and put the green top hat on his head and sighed in annoyance. He turned back to Stiles with a firmly planted scowl on his face. “Happy now?”

“Would you also consider wearing green suspenders and pants?”

“Stiles...” Derek growled warningly.

“Okay, okay. No to that. What about green shoes... and nothing else?” He grinned.

“Stiles!”

“Fine!”

 

* * *

 

Derek would never verbally confirm it, but he actually had fun at Scott’s St. Patrick’s Day party. It wasn’t as loud or large as many of the other affairs the Pack sometimes attended or held. It was pleasant. When he and Stiles arrived back at Derek’s apartment Derek found himself to be in a much better mood than he had expected to be. Stiles didn’t miss it.

“You had fun, didn’t you.” He said with a grin. “You never even took the hat off once!”

“I wouldn’t say fun,” Derek responded stubbornly. “But it wasn’t as bad it usually is...” he admitted. He stopped suddenly and knelt down on the steps down to the main room of the apartment. “What’s this?” he asked, and picked up what seemed to be flower in the dark. Once Stiles turned on the lights they realized what it was. “A shamrock?”

“What was a shamrock doing on the steps?” Stiles wondered.

“Maybe a leprechaun left it,” Derek murmured, the three-leaf vine giving him an idea. “Today’s their day to play, isn’t it?”

“How much did you have to drink tonight?” Stiles chuckled, unused to Derek being so playful.

“I’m serious,” Derek said solemnly and stepped forward, standing in front of Stiles. “I’ve heard a story about the shamrock. If you find one on St. Patrick’s Day, it’s good luck. But there’s a catch.”

“What’s the catch?” asked Stiles.

“Close your eyes.”

Stiles gave Derek a dubious look but closed his eyes. “Now what?”

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles once on each cheek, and was pleased to see Stiles’ cheeks flush. “Two down.”

“Two?” Stiles repeated, his eyes still closed.

“There are three leaves on this shamrock, after all. We won’t get the good luck if we don’t finish...” and Derek leaned forward again and kissed Stiles on the lips, and Stiles very quickly returned it.

Both men found that the shamrock was very good luck indeed.


End file.
